


YAOI Anime Drabbles

by kurenohikari



Series: Yaoi Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Nanase Haruka, Omega Nitori Aiichirou, Secrets, cute and adorable haruka, famous and rich rin, older Rin, only when he is with rin, pinning haruka, pinning nitori, pinning sousuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: Collection of YAOI drables from my favorites animes, by the moment only: Free! Haikyuu!! Junjou Romantica and Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.I accept requests.Chapter 1: Omega!Haruka/Alpha!Rin.Chapter 2: Omega!Haruka/Alpha!Rin.Chapter 3: Elaine/Ban/King- Incest.Chapter 4: Yokozawa/Kirishima- Caught.Chapter 5: Yokozawa/Kirishima- Caught 2.Chapter 6: Yokozawa/Kirishima- Caught 3.Chapter 7: Omega Levi/Alpha Eren- Spectacle Industry.Chapter 8: Alpha Levi/Omega Eren- CEO Levi.





	1. Childhood Promises: First Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Free!  
> Relationship: Rin/Haruka.  
> Summary: Rin never changed schools, but he met Haruka in a park one day and became best friends immediately. Each other's group of friends never knew about this childhood friendship, it was something precious for them- a secret that only belonged to them. When Rin presents as an alpha, just after graduating from middle school, he triggers Haruka's first heat. Haruka's father doesn't like that this means his only son- omega at that- has already found his mate and demands Rin to leave his son's life for good. However, before leaving Rin promises Haruka that he'll come back for him one day, so he better wait for him that day each year under the sakura tree they met. Three years later, Haruka just finished his junior year, and still remembers that promise.
> 
> Will he meet Rin again? Or did the older boy forget about the sweet omega waiting for him back in Japan?

**Tears and Goodbyes**

It's been three years since Haruka has last seen his mate, though he never lost faith and kept on recurenting that same tree they had met under, each year for a whole day. He got there at one a.m and left at midnight- not caring about how dangerous it could be for an omega or that he always returned home with a tear stained face and a broken heart. Still he trusted Rin’s words, he never let any alpha touch him- spending his heats in pain and all alone- and he became the best one in english at school, just in case Rin came one day and wiskered him to Australia to live hapily ever after.

Haruka isn’t normaly a sentimental one, he doesn’t show his emotions easily and isn’t one to let his imagination run wild. However, once Rin enters the picture that changes. He is clingy, needy and a ball of cuteness. Each year he prepares their wedding and bonding ceremony, he dreams about the ideal house for them and their future children. He even has their names and futures planed. He even trained to become the perfect house Omega, in case Rin prefers him staying at home and not at school. Either way he would be happy, as long as he made his alpha proud. But Rin isn’t back yet... so he waits and waits.

This year however was diferent, this year Haruka’s dad went out and found him, waiting under the tree that meant so much to the young couple, as the sun was setting. Looking at the crastfallen expression on his son’s face, he knew he made a huge mistake. 

“Dad... what are you doing here?” Haruka asked his father, composing his expression as soon as he noticed he wasn’t alone.

It broke his heart, to see his dear Omega son, the one who used to always run around this park with a smile on his face, but now he is only a shell of the boy he used to be “I am so sorry, son”

”Sorry about what?... dad, what did you do?!” Haruka exclaimed, not liking how the pieces were fallin on place.

”When that boy presented and triggered your heat I was furious... I blamed him about my only son being an Omega. At the moment, I hadn’t accepted you completely and loathed the fact I didn’t breed an Alpha. I made sure he knew he wasn’t welcomed anymore and needed to get the hell out of your life” Mr. Nanase explained, with a pained expression. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” the usually calm and colected Haruka exploded “HOW DARE YOU?!?!?! THAT’S WHY HE NEVER CAME BACK” tears began to roll down his cheeks as he felt all the energy leave his body, his alpha wasn’t coming back and thinks he isn’t wanted.

“NO! He never gave up! He alwyas sents me monthly phone calls, telling me how he is at the top of his school in the academic spectrum, about every swiming competition he’s been on, about how well he’s doing with money. That boy wins more than I do, thanks to all the endorsment deals and sponsors he has. Showing me what a capable Alpha he is, showing me that he can take care of you and provide you with everything you would ever wish. When he won the Olympics, a golden medal around his neck, he rapidly phoned me and informed me about how he won a scholarship at T University in Tokyo and already has a pacious penthouse for the two of you to live in....” the last sentence was almost a whisper, but Haruka heard it.

Every inch of happiness and pride he felt, knowing his Alphs pushed himself to the limits to prove himself to his father and win him over, knowing that a golden medal Olympic swimmer wants him as his mate, evaporated and Haruka was filled with dread. Because that last sentece, was spoken with so much regret... silently begging for forgiveness.

”What did you do?” the young Omega asked slowly.

”Every year, a couple of days before this date, he calls and asks if he is worthy enough of you. Each year I turned him down... until last year I gave him a goal, if he would medal on gold in the next Olympics I would allow you both to mate. I never thought he would take me seriously, that he succeeded even less... but he did. I put so much pressure on him, manipulated him and broke him. He ended up at the hospital for pushing himself to much at such a young age. All this only to break him by telling him you already had an Alpha” Mr. Nanase’s words were like knifes to Haruka “The Tachibanas were paying us a visit, when Rin called. He heard the Makoto’s dad asking me if I would like to unify both of our homes, after all his son is crazy for you and you both get along very well. I am sorry son, but I was so jealous and frustrated that a child that barely left high-school was doing better than me that I told Makoro’s dad yes and let Rin hear me doing it”

The young Omega would have never thought his dad could be such a cold, manipulative and heartless monster. The small hope of seeing the love of his life again evaporated and he fell on his kness, legs giving up. He screamed and showed his fangs to his dad, when this one tried to get closer. The next thing they both know, another Alpha had attacked the older Nanase, beating the crap out of him. Before the new Alpha was able to land the final blow, the delicate arms of the Omega wrapped around the waist of the young Alpha.

The next morning, Mr. Nanase was found by a runner and driven rapidly to a hospital. Everyone thought that the older Alpha was attacked by another Alpha, who had stolen his Omega son away. Makoto cried for his supposedly future mate, Mrs. Nanase cried for his lost son and Mr. Nanase cries were full of regret. But no one knew what really happened... no one knew taht Haruka wasn’t kidnaped, but he chose to leave. No one knew that the young Alpha had been listening to every word the older Nanase spoke to his son. No one knew that Haruka Nanase ceased from existing that night, and became **Haruka Matsuoka**.


	2. Childhood Promises: Final Part.

**More tears and meetings**

**-Five years later-**

 "Makoto, stop spacing around" Rei demanded, as he wrapped his arms around his Omega- Nagisa- frash bonding mark on his nack for all to see "I have enough with one excited kid, I don't need another"

"Hey!" complained the newest member of the Ryuugazaki family "I am not a child!" he pouted, puffing his cheeks, like a little kid, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course not, love" his Alpha corrected rapidly, heart burning at how cute he looked. Luckily the sarcasm was lost to the Omega, who jumped on Rei happily- everything forgiven "What's gotten into you anyways?" Ryuugazaki asked his fellow Alpha, once his partner had stopped kissing every inch of his face.

"I was just thinking about how things would have been if Haru was here with us... living on the big city, all together..." he answered, making the cuddling couple's heart ache for his friend.

Ever since Haru was kidnapped, Makoto has not been the same. He tried to cover it up with a smile and acting like he always behaves, but ever since senior year of high-school he has never had a stable relationship. It was as if he was waiting for Harula to come back, it hurt his friends to see him like that. Yes, they missed Haru, but they learnt to move on with their lives. 

"I'm so sorry sir!" the exclaimed apology brought them back from their thoughts.

Right in front of Makoto there were two adorable children who were carbon coppies of Haru when he was a kid, the only difference was that their hair was red. Rei normaly doesn't like the combination of red and blue, but on those cute boys that had just bumped into his friend... it looked very good.

"It's ok, kidos. Nor harm done, are you all right?" Tachibana asked the boys, as he kneeled down to their level, once he had recovered his voice. These children looked just like his lost beloved.

"We are fine..." one started.

Just to be have his sentence finished by his twin: "... thanks for asking"

"Ah!!! What polite little boys you are" Nagisa cooed.

"Our mother taught us well" they both chimed at the same time.

"Aito! Akio!" someone called out, a voice none of the three men ever thought they would hear again.

Standing just a few meters away from them, was Haru. As beautiful as they remember, if not more. He was holding a baby boy of blue locks and bright red eyes.

"Mommy!" the twins shouted excitedly, skiping all the way towards him.

"For goodness sake boys, I told you over and over again not leave my side! You could have gotten lost or taken away!!!" Haru scolded his boys, but at the same time he was beaming for having them next to him.

 _Motherhood suits him_ , thought Tachibana.

"We are fine, mommy" Aito reassured Haru.

"We just bumped into someone, but he was a nice sir" Akio continued.

"Kids..." Haruka sighed "Tell me who did you bump into, so I can apologize correctly"

"There!" they chimed, pointing at the thee ex-swimmers.

"God..." Haru gasped, not believing his eyes.

"Haru?" Makoto whispered, as if he spike louder the Omega he was waiying for would vanish into thin air.

"Haru!" Nagisa jumped away from his Alpha and leaped at his friend, only to have both boys growl at him and step in a protective position in front of his mother "Wow" the Ryuugazaki Omega gasped, taking a step backwards. 

Gone were the cute and polite little boys, now they were protective and vicious Alphas, baring their shark teeth- like their father's.

"Aito! Akio! Calm down, they are old friends" Haru's words seem to work, because soon enough the twins were back to normal "Guys... It's been a long time"

"Haru!" the three of them called out and dragged Haruka into a group hug, being careful of the baby in the Omega's arms.

"What happened? Your dad said that you were taken away by a feral Alpha" Nagisa denanded to know, once they had finished hugging. 

"Of course he would" Haruka scoffed, almost letting a growl of his own slip "Ah... why don't you guys follow me. I'll explain on the way, but the four of us need to be somewhere else" with that the seven if the set off.

"You see, when I was young I met a kid at the park I used to frequent a lot. He was a year older than me and my best friend. We were kind of possessive of each other and didn"t want others to get between us and our time togethee, so we kept our friendship a secret. He presented as an Alpha a few days after graduating middle school, which triggered my first heat" explained Haru, igniring the gasps of surprise "You know that means, that my Omega had already chosen a mate... that had found my fated pair. Though that ass... my father didn't like the fact that I was an Omega and made it impossible for us to be with each other. Later on, when my mate proved to my dad he was a worthy choice for his son- that meaning me- he accepted the request of Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana to unite our families in spite, father was jealous that my mate was more famous and richer than him"

"Wait a second! Rich?! Famous?! Isn't he older than us by just a year?!" Nagisa interrupted, shocked by the revelations.

The three of them were, but Makoto not because of the fact that a just graduated from hig-school was already rich, but because the dreams of mating with his dear Haru could only be fantasies. That the Omega never belonged to him, everything was a lie.

"Yes, he is a professional swimmer. His name is Rin Matsuoka" Haru replied.

"Wait a moment! You mean that the five time gold winner of Japan's National, the four time gold and one time bronze medalist of the Worlds and the swimmer who medaled gold in _both_ , London's and Rio's Olympics, is your mate?!" Rei exclaimed "You are even carrying his mark!" he pointed at the shark necklace around Haru's neck.

"Yeah..." Haruka sighed happily, playing with it "Rin also has mine, a dolphin necklace" the Omega's old friends could only look at him in shock, he was acting so... soft, cute and warmly- nothing like the Haru they knew. 

 _So, that's how a mated Haru looks like._ Makoto contemplated in his head, smiling sadly but finally ready to move on. Even though, this meeting broke his heart, Tachibana was happy to see that his love was safe and content.

"So there's where we are going?! To Japan's National swimming competition" Rei thought out loud.

"Yes, we are!" Aito confirmed.

"We have to be there to cheer for our daddy!" Akio continued.

"Isn't that right Kazumi?!" they asked their baby brother, who simply made happy noises that showed his accordance.

"They are beautiful names" Nagisa praised "How did you decide?"

"Just think of the gift you want to give to your children" Haru answered, smiling at his children as if they were the reason he lives for "When the times comes you'll make the right decision, I am sure of that" both Rei and Nagisa blushed at that "Tell me about you now, whats new?"

"Well, Rei and I mated and got married! We all went to K University and graduated on our chosen majors. Rei now is an assitant college profesor in T University and has the position of dean of the cience department on his sight, though that's for the future. Makoto was hired by N University as the coach of their swimming team. I signed a contract with Marakawa Publishing and am having my first book published soon, it's for children- I hope you guys like it" that last part was told to the twins.

"That's amazing guys!" Haruka congratulated them.

"What about you Haru?" Tachibana asked, softly.

"Well, I went to T University with my mate, both graduated under sport psychology. I work at the Samezuka Academ as the conselour and give the mandatory health classes. Though now I spend most of the time with the kids at home and help manage my mate's career. That will continue until this little guy turns ta least one year old" the Omega answered.

"That's incredible Haru!" Nagisa giggled at what a dotting mother his friend was. 

"Here we are!" exclaimed the twins together and lunched themselves at a red haired man that was waiting outside "Daddy!!!"

"Aito! Akio!" the man caught them and began spinning them around, the three of them laughing joyfully "Haru, my sweet Omega" the Alpha greeted his mate and youngest son with a sweet smile, once he had put down his other children “You are late, I thought you wouldn’t make it” he commented once they had broken apart from the greeting kiss.

”As if, we just met old friends on t he way” Haru replied “Rin, these are Nagisa and Rei Ryuugazaki, and Makoto Tachibana. Friends from high-school. They are living in Tokyo now”

”Tachibana... wasn’t that the family your father was going to force you to marry into?” Rin all but growled dangerously, wrapping an arm possessively around his mate.

”Relax, sharky. That was only our parents idea, Makoto had nothing to do with it” the Omega calmed his amte down, all but melting against his husband. Sweet and cuddly.

”If you say so... Nitori!” He called out, and a petite Omega came rushing “Guys this is Aiichiro Nitori, he is my coach, and will take care of you for the rest of the competition”

”Shouldn’t he be with you?!” Nagisa asked worriedly.

”Don’t worry, I have Haru by my side. He is prepared for this kind of things too” with that said, the red haired turned around and took his family with him- not noticing the tears threatening to roll down the cheeks of his Omega coach.

”This way please” Nitori said dejected.

”If you don’t like how he treats you, you should tell him... or Haru” Makoto offered, seeing how down the pretty Omega was.

”He doesn’t treat me bad! Not at all. Do you know how many professional athletes take an Omega as their coach? Not many! Also, he listens to me and treats me as an equal... but I also know, that whenever Haruka-san is around he doesn’t pay attetion to anything but him. He doesn’t do it because he is mean, but because he doesn’t notice it” Aiichiro defended his student.

”You are in love with him, aren’t you?” Makoto asked silently, once they were sitting and the other two were distracted by the competition.

The result was already knwon, Rin was going to win, after all he is the best swimmer of Japan and one could say of the world. But the one other contestant that could give him difficulties was Sousuke Yamazaki. But still Makoto’s two friends were inmersed into the competition.

”I am, though I know I never stood a chance. Haruka-san is the perfect Omega. Beautiful, composed, elegeant and smart. Not to mention he swims beautifuly and presented just for Rin-san. He also birthed three pups for his alpha in the span of five years, all male and Alphas. Do you know how hard it is to compete against something like that?! He also makes motherhood look so easy. He is praised right and left for being the perfect mate, the perfect mother and the perfect Omega...”

”I know what you mean, after all I lost my battle against Matsuoka-san- the perfect Alpha... those two really belong to each other, don’t they?” It was Tachibana’s time to sound dejected “But at least that gives us the oportunity to give them up and be able to move on”

”I never thought of it like that” he tells the Alpha, surprise clear on his face.

”Look, I’ve been pinning for Haru for five years while he lived happily with his mate and kids... I think it is my time to be happy” Makoto said “Are you free tonight? Maybe I could take you out for dinner?” He asked the pretty Omega out, at least Notori knew what it felt to have his heart broken by the perfect fmily.

”As long as I am not a rebound, yes. I would love to!”

Things were looking up for these two, maybe moving on wasn’t as impossible as they thought to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aito= Darling child  
> Akio= Bright man  
> Kazumi= Beautiful peace


	3. Fox's sin: Greed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai.  
> Relationships: Elaine/Ban/King, Merlin/Arthur.  
> Sumarry: After the Capital of the Death incident, Ban and King grew close- even though, King would never admit it. it reached a point in which the Fairy King fell in love with the bandit, but only admitted it to hiself after he saw everything Ban had done for his people. Though he knew that the sin of greed belonged to his sister and he would never try to steal him away, specially not after Elaine had revived.  
> But what happens when his feelings are made known to the couple?

Merlin sincerely enjoys the killing, the torture, it comes with having been born and raised by the Demon Clan.

However, the only moments she can say she has been truly happy is when she's in Arthur's arms, not even when Sis-sis and Maliodas used to take care of her had she felt like this.

Her adorable, kind and brave Arthur. Who did not look at her with fear or disgust in his eyes, not even with lust, but with _love_. He took all of her and accepted it without a second chance, saying that Merlin was still Merlin.

Maybe this was the feeling that humans called love. 

But whatever it was, it changed Merlin- for good.

Which got them into the mess of the situation they are right now.

Merlin simply to help others to be happy with the one they love, just like she was with Arthur. So, she found a spell to anchor Elaine's soul to Ban's, making it so that even after killing Melascula the fairy won't disappear. That way they can fight against the Ten Commandments without fear of loosing one of them. 

The problem lies in the fact that even though Ban has the fountain of youth running through his blood it was not strong enough to keep Elaine alive and out of Melascula's curse. That's where King entered in action. 

His blood relationship with Elaine, plus his power as the King of Fairies, would be enough to sustained Merlin's spell. Of course, King accepted immediately- anything to save his little sister. Even if it meant loosing the man he loved forever.

Though, what the three did not know is that once the spell entered into action their souls would be interlaced forever. They would be able to read each other's heart clearly, know where the other is at all time, share memories and feelings.  

You can guess the rest easily...

As soon as Merlin's spell entered into action a strong wave of regret, happiness, sorrow, relief, guilt and heartbreak flood Elaine and Ban. 

King's eyes widened when he noticed what had jus happened:

His secret was out to the last persons he wanted to find out.

Without even thinking he flew away as fast as he could, leaving the two most important people in his life speechless and more confused than ever.

"Did that just happen?" Elaine asked, to no one in particular, in disbelief.

"Dammit!" cursed Ban, angry at the whole situation.

The bandit would be lying if he said he felt nothing for the sing of sloth, he was way similar to Elaine not to- but also different enough that made the King of Fairies unique and a special treasure for the thief. 

But he had kept quiet and controlled his desires not wanting to hurt his dear Elaine. However, somewhere in his mind he kept desiring being able to have both of them by his side. He was _that_ greedy after all. 

He kept imagining the three of them traveling the world, while fighting against the Ten Commandments. Then they will finally go back to the forest and live the rest of their lives happily ever after: taking care of the fairy people (though, that will mostly be Elaine and King) and drinking the delicious ale from the berries that grow there (that will surely be Ban).

What the fox did not notice was that through the shared link the three of them now shared, the fairies saw those dreams. But what he did felt was the desire and happiness coming from King and the curiosity from Elaine.

"You men are truly exasperant and idiotic! How the two of you survived without me so long, I'll never know" sighed the guardian maiden.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked his girlfriend, as he watched Elaine and band ran after King, stranged by the whole scene that unfolded in front of you.

"My job is done here" was all that Merlin replied, before dragging the blond man/boy inside for some loving. 

_Humans and their love..._


	4. Found out! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sekaiichi hatsukoi.  
> Relationship: Yokozawa/Kirishima.  
> Summary: Hiyori is out, sleeping over at her friends, but what happens when she forgets something and comes back home only to find out her papa and onii-chan making out on the sofa. Short one-shot.

Hiyori hummed as she skipped down the stairs of her building, she decided to them over the elevator- they were only a few floors anyways. She was very happy, she was going to spend the night at Yuki's, it's been a while since the last time they both spent time outside the school. Hiyori has been spending much of her spare time with her onii-chan and her papa. She no longer felt lonely at home, her onii-chan was always there helping her with dinner and teaching her new recipes. Or buying ingredients at the supermarket together. Or doing her hair. Or helping her with her math homework.

Arg! She hates math!

She felt that she finally had a mother... not that she was replacing her biological one! But Hiyori knew that her mama would have wanted her papa and her to move on. And Yokozawa Takafumi was the answer all along. Zen no longer stayed up at night watching his dead wife's photo till unholy hours drowning his sorrows in beer. Hiyori no longer woke up at night crying because of how much she misses her mama. They were finally happy.

Now the only issue according to Hiyori is making sure her onii-chan never leaves, she does not believe her family could withstand another loss like that one. That's why she is going to Yuki's place, they are both big fujoshis and were going to brainstorm ideas to get Zen and Takafumi together. Hiyori does not like the idea of sharing her onii-chan but she knows she is too young to marry him, so she will have to share him with her papa.

She only found out that she was missing her toothbrush when she got to the bottom of the flight of stairs, so she rushed all the way to the top to get it. Though she did not expect to see her dreams come reality.

Right there on the sofa was her onii-chan and papa making out. She squeaked loudly, hand rapidly going to her nose to stop the bleeding, her fujoshi heart was in heaven!

"Hiyori!" Yokozawa exclaimed, his head a complete mess at being caught like a kid stealing cookies "This is not what it looks like!"

"So, it's not my father and onii-chan kissing?" she replied, raising an eyebrow and cocking her hip "I eleven onii-chan, not stupid"

"Um" Takafumi began to sweat heavily, sending a glare at Zen when he chuckled at his daughter's sass.

"Yey! So, you are together. That's great! I no longer have to plan ideas with Yuki to get you two to see that you like each other" Hiyori cheered.

"Excuse me?/What?!" both Kirishima and Yokozawa exclaimed at the same time, not believing that their girl was planning such a thing.

"Dad take care of onii-chan, ok? We have to make sure he never leaves. I feel so happy! Now Yuki and I can start planning the weeding!" Hiyori continued, oblivious by the headache she was causing Yokozawa, rapidly taking her toothbrush and rushing to her friend's to tell her the good news.

"So much for keeping it a secret" commented Zen, chuckling, before turning his gaze from the door to his lover "What do you say? Let's continue from where he left"

That was the straw that spilled the glass and woke the big grumpy bear: "Kirishima Zen!!!!!!!!"


	5. Found out! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sekaiichi hatsukoi.  
> Relationship: Yokozawa/Kirishima.  
> Summary: Continuation of Found out! The small family was finally living a happy and clear life, no more secrets... or at least those three. What happens when Big Mama Kirishima finds out about our favorite couple?

Today was not Yokozawa's day. It all started by having to pick up Zen and Hiyori from a wedding, not to mention he had to hear all about how every woman there wanted to be Hiyori's new mom. Takafumi new that Hiyo meant well, but listening to her complains only filled him with jealousy and the bastard of Zen knew that and was making no effort on concealing his amusement. Afterwards he was still sitting down at the cafe he met the Kirishimas, listening both of them babble about his wedding with Zen.

What wedding? Takafumi did not know!

For what he understood he had not been proposed to neither did he accept such fate as it was being tight into this family. Nothing against Hiyori but Zen could be a little too much for Yokozawa sometimes. But of course they ignored him and kept making decisions as if he had said nothing. 

That side of the Kirishimas really did bother the salesman but he was also far from being perfect so he could not complain... at least not out loud. No one can scold him for whatever cursing is going inside his head.

Ah, the beauty of privacy!

"Come on, we can't stay here all day. We should get getting you back home, I need to pick some work at my apartment afterwards" Yokozawa finally cut them off after having enough of their annoying chat. 

"You heard the grumpy bear Hiyo, we need to get going" The older Kirishima teased, ignoring his lover's threatening 'Zen!' and guiding his family towards the parking lot- even stealing a kiss from the shorter man when they were in front of the car.

Even with all the blushing and resisting from Yokozawa, it was clear that both men were happy about not lying or hiding anymore from Hiyori. Though they sometimes forget that not everyone knows about them and do not check before doing improper things in public.

Which leads them into this situation:

"Zen?" a soft gasp behind them had the whole family freeze.

The three were afraid of turning around, because the one who spoke was no other than the mother of Zen Kirishima and Hiyori's grandmother.

Finally it was Hiyo the one who broke the silence: "Baa-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Your father forgot his glasses at the wedding, so I had your grandfather drive me here to bring it to him" the old woman replied still stunned by the scene that unfolded before her "May I know for how long has this been going on?" she demanded to know, a stern gaze directed at the two adults who were sweating buckets by now.

"Um... almost a year" Zen finally answered.

"So around the time you presented him to the family?" she inquired.

"A bit later" Takafumi replied, coughing a little.

"Great! That means I won the bet with my husband. Well done son, I knew you always have my back. Sorry about the woman at the party though, I made up a rumor about you wanting to get married again a long time ago- before I met Takafumi. A nice guy you got there, don't let him go away ok? Sorry about the rumor again, but I thought you needed to move on from Sakura and Hiyo needed someone to take care of her when you are at work. I know that you do your best but your schedule is too hectic, thank goodness that sales have a more stable one. Well, here you have your glasses, I will be taking my leave. Takafumi I know my son can be too much sometimes but take good care of him" kissing all three of them on the cheek she turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a shocked family of three.

"Zen, is it me or are all women in your family insane?" Yokozawa finally spoke.

In any other situation he would have laughed but the older Kirishima was afraid of how accurate his lover's description was. No more words were spoken through the ride but the silence was in no moment uncomfortable. On the other hand, it was like another weight was lifted from their shoulders. Now almost every person important knew about them and was happy about their relationship. They couldn't be happier.

Once they got to the building, Takafumi walked the Kirishimas to the door of their house and bid them goodbye before heading back.

*** Warning of spoiler: Fragment taken from Yokozawa Takafumi no baii vol.5 ch.9***

Reviewing the next day’s to-do list in his head, he stepped onto the elevator and lost himself for a moment to the soft swaying of the car as it descended–until the car jerked to an abrupt halt halfway down.

He took a step further in to give the new passenger boarding room to spare–but his eyes widened when he heard his name called. “Yokozawa-san?”

“Oh–hello.” The man waiting to step onto the elevator was none other than Iokawa. An uncle of one of Hiyori’s classmates, he was a salesman like Yokozawa working for Fujino Books. His gentle features were set off by the thick black-framed glasses he wore. They’d first met when Iokawa had accompanied his nephew to Kirishima’s apartment to bring Hiyori a birthday present. After running into one another again at a bar, they’d gotten to know each other a bit better following a brief conversation.

For some reason, Yokozawa seemed to run into the man by accident quite a bit, and given that these run-ins by and large happened because of how often Yokozawa was over at the Kirishimas’ apartment, it always made meetings like this just the tiniest bit awkward.

“Good afternoon. Were you at Kirishima-san’s place just now?”

“Ah–yes.” It wasn’t like he was doing anything _wrong_ , but he could hardly be frank about their relationship and was left with no choice but to reply to Iokawa’s question with a half-hearted smile.

“Oh–did you perhaps spend the night?”

“Uh…well, kind of…yeah.”

“I must confess I’m jealous of how good friends you two are.”

Yokozawa was growing a bit flustered with the borderline tactless questions, and in an effort to deflect Iokawa’s attentions, he pressed back with a question of his own. “Whereabouts are you headed, Iokawa-san?”

“Grocery run. I just realized I haven’t a crumb to eat around the house–guess that kind of thing can happen a lot when you’re living alone, don’t you think? Oh–but you kind of seem like you’d have a pretty good handle on keeping your meal situation organized.”

“Not at all; all I do when I get home is sleep, so my fridge is practically empty.” The only reason he’d gotten so adept at cooking of late was because of how often he was in and out of Kirishima’s place. He’d never _hated_ cooking, per se, but it had always been something of a chore to cook for himself, so he’d settled for eating out or grabbing fast food or something from the convenience store.

“Oh, do you not cook? When I dropped by Kirishima-san’s place before, you were wearing an apron, so I just assumed you were comfortable in the kitchen.”

“Well, I do cook a bit–but it’s kind of a chore to cook for oneself. I normally subsist on fast food and convenience store fare, truthfully.” Cooking required the motivation of someone actually _wanting_ to eat your food, taking _joy_ in it. Maybe a gourmand could stomach it, but he personally found the thought of going all out on a meal he’d be the only one to enjoy just _tiresome_.

Now, though, he was doing his best to prepare delicious, nutritious meals for Hiyori; it really made the effort worthwhile when someone told you your food tasted delicious.

“I must admit that’s rather unexpected–you having a lazy side.”

“You really think it’s unexpected?”

“You seem like the type to take everything seriously and to see things through properly. I always thought you the type to put your all into everything you do.”

“Oh, not at all, I’m hardly…” He felt like Iokawa was overestimating him now–but just as he was set to relieve the man of his misconception, the elevator released a loud _CLANG_.

“Wha…?!”

The sound was quickly followed by the sensation of the car being jerked upward. Yokozawa reached for the wall to steady himself as he nearly lost his balance–and the elevator ground to a complete halt, although _not_ because they’d arrived at their destination.

***End of spoiler***

_Just what I needed_ , Takafumi groaned inside his head.


	6. Found out! 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sekaiichi hatsukoi.  
> Relationship: Yokozawa/Kirishima.  
> Summary: Angry Yokozawa Takafumi and jealous Kirishima Zen. First attack: Iokawa. Second attack: Masamune.

**Attack one** :

From all the things that could have happened today, Takafumi had to get trapped in an elevator. That was simply their luck, of course the other shoe would drop after such a perfect day. Zen left Hiyo home, not telling her anything not to worry her, and stayed at ground level waiting for the professionals to bring his lover back safe and sound. It didn't take long before the elevator started working again, but Zen's calmness it did not last long. Because on the other side of the doors he did not only found Takafumi but Iokawa as well.

From everyone he could have ended up trapped with, Iokawa!

But before Zen could start feeling jealous he noticed the expressionless Takafumi, he wasn't silent because he was deep in thought doubting himself, it was more like the calm before the storm. Whatever, Iokawa did in there made the grumpy bear furious. Thanking the staff that helped them and waving away their apologies, the three adults walked out of the building in silence. 

As soon as they were outside, Yokozawa had Iokawa against the wall grabbed by the neck of his shirt. Zen didn't know why it surprised him, he saw it coming, but he was still shocked. Maybe because he did not see Takafumi getting violent very often.

"Listen to me Iokawa, I can forgive you stealing a kiss from me but calling my daughter baggage never. The next time you dare to show your face in front of me you better be only your nephew uncle or another salesman. Understood?" Yokozawa threatened his ex-friend, dropping him on the floor "Oh, the next time you lay your hands on me I'll punch you" with that promise he left the stunned Iokawa on the floor and dragged Zen away.

Normally Kirishima would have been furious and super jealous that someone else had kissed his boyfriend, but seeing Takafumi acting like that had his head in a complete mess- he could only think about how much he wanted to fuck him against the first solid surface he finds.

He was so hot!

Not to mention he called Hiyori his daughter for the first time. Zen could not wait to tell his princess the news when he comes back home.

She will be so happy! 

 **Attack two** :

It had taken a while but both Yokozawa and Masamune had fixed their friendship and now they were back to where they used to be before the whole drama. Right now they were out drinking at some bar none of them knew talking about Takano's lover.

"Take, why don't you simply ask him then? I mean I am quite tired of listening to you whine and complain about him not accepting that he is in love with you. But from what you've told me he keeps saying that it is all your fault, that he holds a big grudge against you and that's why he doesn't want to get hurt again. However, you say that he is the one that left" Takafumi finally snapped, tired of listening to the same drama unfold over and over again.

"So you are saying that there is some big misunderstanding?" Takano inquired, a stunned look on his face. He had never thought about it, all this time he was dwelling on his own self-pity that he did not see the bigger picture "You might be right, I'll ask him once I get back home" he finally conceded "By the way, what about your love life? Is there someone new? I've heard rumors about how good you are getting along with Kirishima Zen" he asked his best friend, with a teasing smirk on hi face- chuckling when the older man blushed like a tomato.

"Shut up!" he snapped "But yes, I'm dating Zen" 

"So he is Zen now? You don't call many by their first name, not even those boyfriends you had during college before we got together" Masamune commented impressed by how close they've gotten "Do you need me to give him the shovel talk?"

"No! That's the last thing I need. He's still jealous of what we used to have, not to mention I am the first man he has ever been with it complicate thing much more" Takafumi groaned, taking a big sip from his drink.

"Isn't that risky, he might be with you simply to try something new" Takano said, worried about his friend. He might look fierce and strong on the outside, but he is very delicate in the inside.

"No, things aren't like that. He has a daughter Hiyo, he would have presented me or gotten in a relationship with a man simply to try something new. They are even talking about a weeding" Yokozawa assured his friend, not even noticing when he began smiling goofily.

"I am happy for you Fumi, it seems like you found a nice family" Takano said, with a small smile of his own he was glad to see his friend happy again.

"Thanks Taka" the salesman replied, to then simply be dragged away by a strong arm "What the..." he turned his neck to look who was the person kidnapping him, only to find a very angry Kirishima Zen "What are you doing here? I thought you had a dinner meeting tonight! Hey! Answer me!" the younger lover demanded, not liking being dragged away without an explanation. 

"What the heck are you doing with Masamune?!" Zen snapped at his lover once they were both inside his car.

"We were just having a drink!" Yokozawa snapped back "We might no longer be together but we are still friends. Just friends... you don't have to worry. A minute ago I was telling him about us and Hiyori and that damn wedding you both are planning" he took a deep breath "I am with you now and I am much happier than I've ever been with him" he admitted, blushing madly. 

"Takafumi" Kirishima murmured touched by his lover's words... then: " so, we are getting married after all?"

"Kirishima Zen!!!"


End file.
